Soul Contract
by Melyana90
Summary: SJ FF/Family/Brothership Chapter 1 Jungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai membenci Kyuhyun adik laki-laki nya,ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tetapi rasa sakit hati menutup segala nya - Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengembalikan semua nya seperti semula meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa nya dan menukarkan kebahagiaan nya


**Soul Contract**

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

 **Chapter 1**

Jungsoo memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan sendu nya, tangan nya dengan cekatan merapikan simpul dasi. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan rambut hitam nya dan sekali lagi mengecek kerapian seragam nya. sekolah nya cukup ketat untuk masalah kedisiplinan salah sedikit saja ia bisa di hukum membersihkan toilet sekolah. Ia yakin seragam nya sudah lengkap dan rapi ia hanya perlu membawa tas dan jaket nya lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Hanya saja ia selalu malas untuk sarapan dan bertemu dengan adik laki-laki nya yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia benci.

Jungsoo tidak tahu kapan ia mulai membenci adik laki-laki nya yang berjarak 2 tahun dari nya dan ia tidak tahu apa alasan membenci nya. Ego Jungsoo terlalu besar untuk mengakui bahwa adik nya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada nya. "Jungsoo-ah! Cepat turun dan sarapan!"

Jungsoo sadar dari lamunan pagi nya setelah mendengar teriakan khas ibu nya,helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut nya. ia harus bersiap menemui Ayah,Ibu dan Adik laki-laki nya dan jika beruntung tidak akan ada pertengkaran antara ia dan sang Ayah. Jungsoo menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa tas ransel nya dan juga jaket nya,karena udara di Seoul pada musim gugur memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jungsoo bisa melihat Ayah nya sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil membaca Koran pagi tak lupa secangkir kopi ada di samping nya. sedangkan Kyuhyun seperti biasa nya selalu menampilkan wajah ceria dan cengiran khas nya, menyapa sang kakak yang memang jarang tersenyum.

Jungsoo menyantap sarapan nya dalam diam, matanya sesekali melirik Ibu nya yang dengan telaten menyiap kan segala keperluan Kyuhyun. "Ibu aku bisa sendiri" Kyuhyun dengan halus meminta Ibu nya untuk berhenti. Ia tahu setiap gerakan Ibu membantu nya saat itu pula hati Jungsoo terluka. Kyuhyun tahu Kakak laki-laki nya pasti sangat membenci nya,bertahun-tahun kedua orang tua nya lebih memperhatikan diri nya di banding Jungsoo. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali bermain bersama,bercanda dan melakukan hal lain berdua.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi ujian akhir kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di jawab dengan anggukan Jungsoo "sudah memutuskan akan masuk universitas mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman.

"Universitas Indonesia"

Ayah dan Ibu langsung menghentikan sarapan nya dan menatap Jungsoo seolah tidak percaya dengan keputusan anak nya barusan. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, keputusan Kakak nya ini bukan hal yang baru saja di putuskan, ini sudah di rencanakan dengan matang. Ucapan Kakak nya terdengar menggampang kan. Apa? Indonesia? Itu bukan lah Negara yang dekat dengan Seoul.

"kalau memang itu keputusan mu Ayah dan Ibu akan menyiapkan keperluan mu"

Kyuhyun langsung melotot ke arah Ayah nya yang melipat Koran. Rasanya kok Ayah menyetujui keputusan tidak masuk akal Kakak nya "Ayah! Indonesia itu jauh loh…"

"sudah lah Kyuhyun, ini bukan urusan mu ini urusan ku dan masa depan ku. Lebih baik kau urusi masa depan mu. Ada Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu ada di samping mu"

Kyuhyun tahu ucapan Jungsoo barusan merupakan sindiran halus untuk nya. Jungsoo dengan cepat menyelesaikan sarapan nya lalu pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu. Padahal jam masuk masih lama tapi ia memilih jalan lebih dulu dengan alasan ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Jungsoo hingga sosok Kakak nya itu hilang dari balik pintu.

Semua nya terasa memuakan, perhatian berlebihan Ayah dan Ibu membuat nya muak. Menjadikan hal itu penghalang bagi nya dan Jungsoo, melukai hati Jungsoo hingga tidak berbentuk. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu harus melakukan hal seperti ini hanya demi dirinya yang mungkin tidak akan hidup lama.

Sang Ayah berdeham untuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun "jangan terlalu banyak berfikir Kyuhyun, ini semua demi diri mu"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya "Jungsoo Hyung terluka terlalu banyak Ayah, apa Ayah tidak sadar? Rencana nya ke Indonesia merupakan alasan untuk menghindari kita"

Ibu mengelus pundak Kyuhyun agar anak laki-laki nya tidak terbawa emosi "Jungsoo suatu saat akan mengerti keadaan kita, bersabarlah nak. Dia punya masa depan yang lebih baik dan kau harus memikirkan masa depan mu juga jika semua nya ingin kembali seperti semula"

Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan melembut meski hati nya sedikit menolak dengan semua nya ini. bagi nya ini tidak lah adil, Jungsoo adalah Kakak nya dan ia berhak tahu masalah keluarga ini dan berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Kedua orang tua nya tetap menyayangi kedua anak nya tanpa membeda-bedakan hanya saja saat ini Kyuhyun lah yang paling membutuhkan kedua orang tua nya.

 **0o00o0o00o**

Jungsoo melempar tas nya di meja dengan kasar, masih agak kesal dengan perbincangan tadi pagi. Seolah kepergian nya merupakan hal yang sepele bagi kedua orang tuanya,bukankah itu memang keputusan nya? ke Indonesia agar bisa menghindari Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua nya. Jungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan memandang keluar jendela, suasana kelas pun masih sepi hanya ada ia seorang. Kepala nya sudah merancang apa yg akan di lakukan nya nanti di Indonesia,menikmati hidup nya di Negeri Orang.

"pagi-pagi sudah melamun"

Jungsoo mendengus kesal. Kepala nya di pukul menggunakan kamus oleh Heechul-teman sebangku nya- yang baru datang. "bertengkar lagi?"

Jungsoo mengusap kepalanya "tidak… hanya sedang berfikir rencana nanti ke Indonesia"

"kau yakin akan kesana?"

Jungsoo mengangguk mantap. Kenapa orang-orang meragukan nya pergi ke Indonesia? "tentu saja yakin, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala nya untuk kesana? Bahasa Indonesia sudah ku kuasai yah walaupun masih kaku"

"Indonesia itu jauh,Jungsoo-ah. Kau butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai kesana dan tentu saja kau tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul se enak nya"

"memang nya aku merencanakan untuk pulang? Aku akan sangat jarang pulang"

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,teman nya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala. Penjelasan apapun tidak akan di dengarkan dan sekeras apa pun Heechul mencegah,Jungsoo tetap pada keputusan nya. sebagai teman yang baik,Heechul akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih nya,senyum yang membuat Heechul berhenti mengkhawatirkan nya. Jungsoo tahu teman nya ini sangat mengkhwatirkan keadaan nya dan dengan tersenyum ceria seperti ini membantu mengurangi ke khawatiran Jungsoo. "berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu pada ku,kita bisa jadi bahan gossip" ucap Heechul

"sekalian saja kita buat gossip nya jadi lebih besar, gimana?" Jungsoo mulai menjahili Heeechul dengan merangkul pundak nya dengan mesra. ReflekHeechul langsung mundur dan membuat nya jatuh dari kursi. Jungsoo tertawa puas bisa menjahili Heechul sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa menggerutu.

Di balik jendela ada Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum melihat Kakak nya ceria, sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada Heechul yang mampu membuat Jungsoo ceria. Heechul menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yg mengintip dari balik jendela,Heechul hanya menganggukan kepala nya. memberi isyarat bahwa Jungsoo baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangan nya lalu pergi ke kelas tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi kepada Jungsoo bukan karena kesalahan Kyuhyun,hanya sebuah ketidak terbukaan yang membuat segala nya menjadi menyadari hal itu tapi enggan mengakui nya,ego nya terlalu besar dan luka yang sudah terlanjur dalam menutup segala nya.

 **0o0o0oo0o**

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menopang dagu nya,menatap anak-anak di sebaya nya yang bebas bermain di lapangan. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya berlari di lapangan bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman dan juga dengan Kakak nya. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun, meratapi nasib pun percuma yang harus ia lakukan adalah berjuang sebisa nya.

Sudut bibir pucat Kyuhyun tertarik mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika teman-teman sekelas nya melambaikan tangan ke arah nya yang tidak bisa ikut olahraga. Salahkan saja Dokter sekolah yang melarang nya ikut olahraga, bukan kah olahraga itu sehat? Kenapa Dokter malah melarang nya? aneh.

"aku tahu kau pasti sedang menggerutu kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dokter sekolah menyebalkan itu tersenyum pada nya,Kyuhyun malas meladeni Dokter sok tahu itu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan. "aku dan Dokter penanggung jawab mu sudah berdiskusi tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan. Untuk kali ini kau tidak di perboleh kan mengikuti olahraga"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah malas. "iya aku sudah tahu jadi jangan di bahas lagi,bosan mendengar ocehan mu setiap hari"

Dokter sekolah yang bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut "jangan khawatirkan Jungsoo,mengkhawatirkan nya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan mu. Berjuang lah untuk sembuh dan setelah itu baru kau jelaskan segala nya"

"tapi kenapa Ayah dan Ibu sampai memperlakukan ku seperti ini dan malah mengabaikan Jungsoo Hyung"

Dokter Shin memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku jas putih nya dan bersandar di dekat jendela, ikut memandangi teman-teman Kyuhyun yang ada di lapangan. "mereka tidak mengabaikan nya justru mereka percaya bahwa Jungsoo mampu melakukan segala hal sendiri, Bagi Ayah dan Ibu mu menyembunyikan keadaan mu adalah hal yang terbaik karena jikaJungsoo tahu keadaan mu maka ia pasti tidak akan bisa konsentrasi"

Kyuhyun sedikit bisa menerima alasan itu tapi tetap saja, Jungsoo akan terluka lebih dalam karena hal ini. Kyuhyun mengusap hidung nya,kemudian matanya melebar ketika tahu yang keluar dari hidung nya adalah darah "Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun.. ayo ke UKS"

Dokter Shin langsung membantu memapah Kyuhyun untuk menuju ruang UKS. Bola mata hitam milik Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang sedang memapah Jungsoo. Mereka bertemu di depan pintu UKS pada saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat hidung Jungsoo yang juga mengeluarkan darah serta wajah pucat dan lelah. Apa yang terjadi pada Jungsoo?

Mata Jungsoo berkunang-kunang,pandangan nya sedikit kabur sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yg terjadi pada Kyuhyun hingga dipapah oleh Dokter Shin. Samar-samar pula ia mendengar seruan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya hingga akhirnya semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"bukan nya tadi Jungsoo Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Tangan nya sibuk menepuk pipi Jungsoo agar Hyung nya itu sadar tapi sia-sia karena Jungsoo tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter Shin segera mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo dan membaringkan nya di kasur. Memeriksa tubuh Jungsoo yang terbaring di kasur,Dokter Shin memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan Jungsoo. Wajah pucat dan pipi yg mulai sedikit tirus, sangat berbeda dengan Jungsoo dulu. Tubuh Jungsoo yang sekarang seolah tak terurus atau memang dia sengaja tidak mengurus diri nya sendiri.

"bagaimana Dokter Shin?" Tanya Jaehan "baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter Shin melepas stetoskop nya "dia hanya kelelahan,stress dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak belajar karena sudah memasuki tingkat akhir"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, untung nya tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Jungsoo.

"karena rencana gila nya ke Indonesia,dia jadi melupakan segala nya termasuk kesehatan nya. dari tadi ia hanya sibuk dengan buku nya" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan. Heechul membungkukan badan nya berpamitan pada Dokter Shin. Sebelum pergi Heechul menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan yang kau sembunyikan tetapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk mu dan untuk nya maka aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kalian"

"terima kasih Heechul Hyung"

Heechul melambaikan sebelah tangan nya sambil berjalan keluar UKS,sudah tidak ada hal yg ia lakukan lagi. Jungsoo sudah berada pada orang yang tepat.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jungsoo yang masih tertidur, mengusap kepala Kakak nya dengan lembut dan merapikan poni yg menutupi dahi. "Dokter Shin, jangan beritahu kan keadaan ku pada nya "

Dokter Shin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "kau tadi sempat mimisan jangan lupa untuk minum obat mu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban,meski dengan berat hati ia harus pergi dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih terbaring. JikaJungsoo tahu ada diri nya saat sadar bisa di pastikan Jungsoo akan segera pergi dari UKS dan mencoba menghindar lagi. Sungguh,Kyuhyun ingin semua nya kembali ke sedia kala. Mengembalikan hubungan kedua orang tua nya dengan Jungsoo dan tentu nya mengembalikan hubungan mereka berdua.

Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba meyakin kan diri nya sudah lebih baik, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Warna putih yang mendominasi ruang UKS membuat mata nya perlahan terbuka lebar. "UKS" gumam nya.

"kau sudah sadar?! Belajar memang penting tapi menjaga kesehatan juga lebih penting,kau kelelahan dan kurang nutrisi" jelas Dokter Shin.

Jungsoo mencoba bangun dari kasur kemudian meraih gelas berisi air putih yang di berikan oleh Dokter Shin. Meminum nya dengan perlahan lalu menaruh nya di meja. "Dokter Shin"

"Ya…."

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening nya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum pingsan. "apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Seperti nya aku melihat mu memapah nya tadi" Jungsoo sedikit tidak yakin karena pengelihatan nya samar-samar tadi

Dokter Shin menatap iris mata Jungsoo ada raut kekhawatiran dan keraguan di dalam nya. Dokter Shin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo barusan

"Kyuhyun…"

To be Continue


End file.
